


Sorry

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 6.08 twd, Underage Kissing, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for the mid season finale 6.08.</p>
<p>The kiss that should have happened in that room after Ron tried to kill Carl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> They just need to kiss already.
> 
> I ship them as a great hate ship, or just ship in general. So expect more short drabbles with them. 
> 
> Also sorry for any spoilers.

Ron was sorry, everything spiraled and he panicked. Part of him did hate Carl, not just for what happened with his dad or Enid. Or the fact that ever since Carl got here with his family he just kept losing everything. No there was more to it then he wanted to admit before, but he could now. The fact was Carl didn't listen, didn't understand what he was saying. 

Every conversation about Enid wasn't about Enid. It was about Ron not being able to lose Carl. Strange considering he almost killed him, but it wasn't about hate. He kept so much inside, his feelings got jumbled. It would have been better to die from a gun shot then being torn apart. It would have been easier, quicker. He was scared, and it wasn't until after the fight while Carl was holding him at gun point. Taking away his gun, he hated being unarmed but he didn't trust himself with it at the same time. It was then, staring into the other boys face he understood. 

He wasn't jealous of Enid picking Carl, he was jealous of Carl picking Enid over him. Ready to run off to find her when she left him, when he was still there and he needed him.

He clenched his jaw, head tilting back a bit. Guilt and fear and anger still washing over him, though there was something else under it too. Something foreign to him. 

Knowing this wasn't the time he still did it, ignoring his instincts to strangle Carl as he walk up behind him. Just before Carl could leave the room they were in. Ignoring the walkers banging on the window, ignoring the panicked shouts of their families on the other side of the door.

"Carl."

"Wha--" 

Carl cut himself off, turning with his hand on the door knob. Not expecting Ron to be so close to him, not to mention Ron was taller then Carl. Practically towering over Carl as he stood there. Part of Carl thought Ron was going to attack him again, his free hand moving to grab for his gun. But he soon stopped, his whole body going still.

Ron shifted to press Carl's hat back away from his face. At the same time he dipped his head down to capture Carl's pouty lips in a soft kiss. His other hand moving to cup the back of Carl's neck, fingers curling into damp locks there. His other hand moving down to press against Carl's chest, keeping him pinned there against the door.

It dawned on Carl what was happening, he was being kissed. His first kiss ever and it was with a boy, a boy who just minutes earlier was chocking him with a shovel. Blue hues flutter, his body still unmoving. Though his mouth had other plans, pressing back into the other boys lips. A heart beat passes between them before Carl's hand moved from the doorknob to grab at Ron's plaid shirt. Fisting it roughly as he parting his own lips to kiss him back. It was awkward but it got the job done.

Ron moved with him, their lips carefully pressing together. Everything else faded and for a split second everything was okay and right in the world. The sounds of groans and hissing along with shouts from the other side of the door quickly brought hm back. Pulling away from kiss and swallowing as he looked over Carl's flushed face. 

Carl knew they would make it, they had to. But the little part of him that thought they might not, had him grabbing Ron's face to pull him into a rougher desperate kiss. A small sound humming from his throat.

Feeling Carl pull him into another kiss took Ron by suprise. Hands gripping the shoter male a bit harder in response as he met each rough kiss. A small sounds echoing in the room, it was almost obscene and it made Ron flush all the way down his neck.

Carl broke the kiss this time, "We need to get back." He says in deeper tone then his normal one. Blue hues moving over Ron's face, his lips slightly swollen. His breathing and heart rate elevated for a different reason now. 

"Yeah." Ron said quietly, licking at his lips. What terrible timing he had.


End file.
